


It’s Okay

by Anonymous



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Liam is British, M/M, Panama still haunts Sam, Sam opens up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam felt down and needed someone to talk to, he wanted to see Liam.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	It’s Okay

Sam leaned against the wall of an apartment complex building as he held his phone out, thumb over the dial button as he brought up his number, hesitant, anxious. He didn’t think this through as just on impulse he brought himself here, he was in the middle of London anyway so it seemed like an easy option. He hasn’t really thought about why he’s here in the first place, why he felt the need to come to his place anyway because he’s only cut his arm and it’s not like he needed emergency medical attention. Maybe because he knows deep down it’s more than that, he wanted someone to talk to...he wanted to see him...he wanted to see Liam.

He met Liam a few years back through Chloe who she met through Cutter. When he met Liam he didn’t know what to expect he mainly had his doubts because he needed someone that they could trust to help them but the moment he did he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Their first encounter did not go well as Liam basically almost beat the crap out of him thinking he was someone working against him, turns out he thought he was working with Nathan and didn’t know that he had a big brother so yeah that was awkward but Sam must admit he was impressed with his fighting skills. The more they were around each other the more Sam realised that Liam is one of the sweetest people he’s ever met, always so happy and uplifting and the one person that’s notices you when no one else does. 

He knows there’s some sort of tension between them, others have noticed it too given the looks Chloe and Victor give him once Liam walks away. He likes him he does but because he’s spent so many years without love and affection from someone that in a way he feels like he’s forgotten how it feels and how to express it. He’s never really felt the feeling of love apart from Nathan, growing up and raising his little brother he’s never really had time for relationships hence why him and Crystal were always on and off. He’s not exactly open about his sexuality either, he knows he’s Bi but he’s never had any romantic relationships with a guy, there was a possible hint of something between him and Rafe but he knows that would have been a disaster waiting to happen from the start. 

He sighed, leaning against the wall before he pressed dial. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for him to answer.  
“Hello?” Said the soft spoken British voice of Liam which was enough to make Sam softly smile.  
“Hey buddy...you home?” He asked.  
“Yeah is everything alright?”  
“Yeah I just um...I just hurt my arm it’s not a big deal but I have no supplies”  
“How bad is it?”  
“Just a large cut...I’m actually outside your place” he explained as he looked at his arm.  
“Wh- why didn’t you just come up idiot?” Responded Liam but there was no harshness in his words as he spoke.  
“I um...I didn’t want to feel like I was interrupting anything” Responded Sam but his voice grew a little quieter.  
“Samuel?...you alright?” He asked, voice a little quieter as it grew with concern.  
“Yeah! Like I said it’s just my arm” it was quiet for a moment, silence between them on the phone before Liam spoke again.

“Samuel...if there’s another reason why you’ve come to see me you can talk to me” he said and Sam felt a nervous lump form in his throat as he tried to swallow.  
“Samuel?”  
Sam could feel tears threatening to leave which he quickly wiped away.  
“It doesn’t matter, look I’ll just go to the nearest store or shop whatever you call it here and-“  
“-No Samuel come up, I can see you through my window I promise you’re not interrupting anything” Explained Liam before Sam turned around, looking up to just make out his figure at the window above him. 

He sighed as he looked at Liam.  
“Just give me a second” he said before hanging up and entering the building to make his way to Liam’s apartment on the third floor. He swallowed the nerves in his throat, Liam knows that something is wrong and Sam is not sure how he can try and shake it off casually, in a way he wanted to talk to him about it about his feelings and the recent nightmares he’s been having but now that he’s here he’s having second thoughts and wants to avoid the subject.

He didn’t even get a chance to knock on the door before it was being opened.  
“Hey Samuel”  
“Hi” He said a little too quiet as Liam looked at him softly. Something about him saying his full name instead of just Sam like everyone else does including the soft accent had his heart doing little flips every time. Liam stepped aside for Sam to come in, he shut the door behind himself before clapping his hands together as he faced Sam.

“Okay love what have you done this time!” He exclaimed as Sam chuckled a little, Liam occasionally gave little pet names which Sam didn’t mind because he liked to give pet names out himself and with the way he was feeling he appreciated the little pet name.  
“Here it is, brace yourself!” Teased Sam before rolling up the sleeve of his Hawaiian shirt for Liam to see the cut on his arm.

Liam hissed a little as he saw it before he stepped a little closer to look at it.  
“Lucky for you you don’t need stitches, it does need to be cleaned though” he explained before heading to his kitchen to get his first aid kid as Sam sat down on the couch.

“I must warn you it’s going to sting, you okay with that love?” teased Liam as he sat on the coffee table as Sam smirked.  
“I don’t know...how bad is it going to hurt?” Mocked Sam with a strong layer of sarcasm causing Liam to smile.  
“Not too much but maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll get you a sticker” teased Liam with a smirk causing Sam’s eyebrows to raise a little and his cheeks to go a little warm and flustered.

He watched as Liam poured some antiseptic on a cotton ball before he was leaning forward and gently dabbing the cut on his arm. It stung a little but its nothing he couldn’t handle.  
“So how did this happen?”  
“Some goon with a knife”  
“This on your ‘mission’ with Cutter and Sully?”  
“Yeah”  
“We’re they?”  
“Back at Charlie’s place” Liam hummed in response before moving the cotton ball away and getting a bigger band aid to put on the cut since the plasters he had were a little too small for it.

It was quiet between the two but Sam could feel Liam’s eyes on him, there was tension because Liam clearly knew something was up.  
“Samuel?...is there another reason you came to see me?”  
Sam shrugged his shoulders “nah I just wanted my favourite doctor to patch me up”  
“Really? Because I’m sure Cutter or Sully could have done that for you” He said as Sam sighed.

“Samuel?” He asked softly before Sam looked up at him his eyes locking with Liam’s soft brown ones, his eyes so sweet and comforting as he looked at Sam with concern.  
“Somethings troubling you...whatever it is you can tell me I might not be able to help but I can listen...if you want someone to talk to” he reassured softly before his hand was taking Sam’s, smaller than his but it provided Sam with comfort and reassurance.

“I don’t know um....it’s gonna sound stupid-“  
“No it won’t...if it’s troubling you it’s not stupid”  
Sam nervously swallowed, looking down at Liam’s hand holding his.  
“Did I ever tell you about Panama?”  
“Sully told me you were there for thirteen years...they all thought you were dead?” Responded Liam as Sam nodded his head.  
“I um...I’ve been thinking about it a lot, I guess it’s hard not to because how long I spent my life in there...” Sam felt that lump in his throat again and Liam softly squeezing his hand in reassurance.

“Every time I look at the scars I just keep thinking about the look on Nathan’s face when I got shot and this constant reminder that I was stuck there for basically my whole life” continued Sam as Liam hummed in response, gently squeezing his hand again. A shakey breath left Sam as he breathed out, unable to bare looking at Liam and his response to all of this. God he didn’t this, he felt embarrassed for getting upset.

“I have these nightmares that I’m back there that everything with Avery and Nathan was all a dream that I’m just gonna wake up still stuck rotting in there, every little sound wakes me and I just feel like I can’t relax or let my guard down because that’s how I lived for thirteen years of my life” he continued before he nervously licked his lips before he finally had the courage to look up at Liam.  
“I feel selfish because I...I’m jealous of Nathan, I’m jealous of my little brother because he discovered all these amazing things...I would never wish for Nathan to be were I was but I-“  
“You wish you did all those things with him” finished Liam as he gave a sad smile.  
“Yeah” whispered Sam. It was true, he listened to Nathan’s stories and he wishes he was there, he wishes that they did this together because it had always been the two of them. He’s extremely proud of Nathan but it pains him that he was never a apart of that because he was stuck rotting away because everyone in his life thought he was dead.

“I’ve missed out on so much in his life, it’s always been me and him you know? I try to pretend that it doesn’t bother me what happened back there but I’m always thinking about Panama and the nightmares keep coming...and I’m just tired Liam” he confessed, voice cracking a little as his eyes started to tear up.  
“I’m tired of being the strong one, all my life I’ve had to be the one making the decisions so that I could provide for me and Nathan and I guess I’m tired of pretending that being stuck down there didn’t affect me”  
“Have you spoken to Nathan about this?” Asked Liam softly as Sam shook his head.  
“I don’t want to throw it all on him”  
“I don’t think he’d mind”  
“I know but...I don’t want him to blame himself because I know he would...it’s not his fault” tears were now falling down his face silently and Liam had this pained sad look on his face.

He reached his other hand out, his thumb gently swiping away some tears.  
“I’m so sorry for what you went through Samuel and what you’re still going through and I’m glad that you felt like you could tell me how you’re feeling because you shouldn’t feel like you have to keep this to yourself” Said Liam softly as he continued to gently brush his finger across Sam’s cheek.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked next, what can he do to help? The truth is he just wanted to feel like everything is okay for once and the reassurance that he’s not back there.  
“I um...I guess I just want someone to tell me that everything is okay, that I’m not back there” Muttered Sam in a way feeling ashamed of how vulnerable he was being right now. Liam nodded before shuffling a little closer to Sam.  
“It’s okay” he whispered softly, he gently squeezed Sam’s hand before he was releasing his grip, What he was about to do next was probably overstepping some boundaries but he didn’t think he just wanted to give Sam that reassurance that he needed.

“It’s okay” he whispered again before he was leaning forward to press a kiss to Sam’s cheek. Sam felt his heart jump in his chest and his body beginning to feel like it was burning up.  
“You’re not there, you’re here with me” he whispered softly before moving to his other cheek.  
“It’s okay” he whispered again before softly pressing a kiss to the other cheek.  
Their noses brushed against each other’s as Sam moved his head before his lips were on Liam’s. The kiss was soft, gentle as they slowly pulled away. They rested their heads against each others as Liam smirked.  
“I was wondering if you were ever gonna do that” he whispered as a breathless laugh left Sam.

“Yeah me too” he muttered in response as he smiled.  
“It’s okay” whispered Liam again as Sam sadly smiled before Liam was kissing him again. Sam watched as Liam moved away to stand up from were he was sitting. Sam let Liam take him by the hand and lead him to his bedroom so that he could stay the night. 

They lay in Liam’s bed that night, side by side but close together facing each other. His fingers brushed against Sam’s torso were his scars were causing his stomach to clench and jump back a little with surprise.  
“Does it hurt?” He asked, Sam shook his head.  
“Nah it feels a little sensitive sometimes but yeah...it’s not exactly pretty” Explained Sam as Liam raised his eyebrows.

“I’ll have you know I happen to find scars extremely sexy”  
“Is that right?” Said Sam as Liam hummed in response, he looked up at Sam as if asking permission before Sam nodded in response. Liam lifted his shirt a little to reveal the three bullet scars on his stomach, his fingers gently brushing across them.

“Still sexy?” Asked Sam as Liam hummed in response.  
“Very” he whispered with a smirk before shuffling down so that he could lean forward and press a kiss to one bullet scar. Sam felt a hitch in his throat at the feel of Liam’s soft lips before he was pressing a kiss to the next one and then the third one. The act had Sam feeling flustered something about it felt incredibly intimate, maybe because he doesn’t just let anyone see his scars so to have someone gently touch them and kiss them was a surprise to him but not a bad one.  
“You got any scars?” Asked Sam  
“I do!” He exclaimed in response before he was sitting up on his knees and pulling his pants down a little to reveal a large scar across his hip.  
“Some prick with a knife” he explained as Sam’s hand reached out to brush his thumb across the scar.

“Does it hurt?”  
“No at all I mean it hurt when it happened as you can imagine but not anymore” shrugged Liam as Sam nodded in response.  
“I’d like to see how the other guy looks” said Sam as Liam smirked. He lay back down on the bed and turned to face Sam.  
“You okay?” He asked and Sam sadly looked at him.

“Yeah”  
“You feel any better talking about it?” He asked next as his hand reached out to caress Sam’s face.  
“A little” he whispered taking Liam’s hand and pressing a kiss to it.  
“Good” whispered Liam in response. 

For the first night in a while Sam slept peacefully, feeling the warmth of Liam at his side.


End file.
